Until I Met Her
by cabreragonzalez
Summary: Clary is enrolled in a prestige, rich kids school that her dad took her to ever since he was accused of killing innocent people. Not everyone knows who she is, but it only takes a pair of annoying golden eyes and an extremely arrogant smile to make her life harder. All human. If you were reading Until I Met Him I explain in the first chapter what you guys want to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know some of you must've noticed that Until I met him has been erased. I was writing the story. I have another story in my head and I'm not going to erase this one because I think that I'll enjoy writing this one a lot more. If you were expecting a new chapter for Until I met him, I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen. Anyways I'll enjoy writing this story a lot more and I have it all planned out now, so I won't be getting stuck and I won't be losing my direction. Here is the first chapter to Until I met her (Yeah I know, but it's not like the other story).**

Summary: Clary is the new girl in school and she's daughter to the most dangerous, vicious, and richest man in the world. She's been homeschooled for her entire life then she's enrolled to a rich kid's high school. What will she do when the hottest boy in school is interested?

Chapter 1:

There is something seriously wrong with me. Kaelie, one of the hottest girls in school, is inviting me to a party at her house. Her parents are gone for the weekend and she's inviting me to sleepover, but I'm nowhere close to interested. I'm actually considering staying with Max and reading him a comic book. I guess I'm just bored of spending all my time with her. I mean it's definitely some time well spent, but girls like her tend to get boring if we're not doing something physical.

"Jace, you're not answering me."

"I'll think about it." I said and walked away from her, but not before seeing her shocked expression.

"What was that?"Alec said walking from behind me.

"What?" I asked even though I already knew what he was talking about.

"You've been with Kaelie since you both layed eyes on eachother. When she asked you to go to her party and to sleepover, it wasn't a question. You two are together and if she says that she's throwing a party and that she wants you to sleepover than you say yes and that's it. There is literally no way that this can go bad for you. Back to my original question, what was that?"

"I'm not sure, so let's just go to class and I'll apologize later."

We started to walk towards class and I saw a girl with bright green eyes coming our way.

She had long carrot red hair and it almost covered her entire face. She was beautiful. Kaelie was nothing close, compared to her. She was holding a schedule in her hand with one hand and a cup of coffee with the other hand. She was walking straight at us, but her eyes wouldn't leave her schedule.

"Jace, are you listening to me?" Alec said from beside me.

"What? Yeah defin-" I was interupted when I bumped into the girl with the red hair and she spilled her coffee on me.

"I am so sorry. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I am so clumsy and stupid and I should've been paying attention and-"

"No I'm- I'm sorry and it's- it's fine. I have an extra shirt and the coffee doesn't even feel hot. Plus I should've been paying attention too." I said and I noticed that I actually started to stutter when I talked with her.

"You're sure?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and you know what I ran into your coffee, so how about I buy you a coffee tomorrow as my way of apologizing."

"No, no that's fine. You don't have to do that. Look, I have to go to class, but thank you for being so kind about this." She said and walked away.

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

"No, but I sure do want to find out."

"What? Jace, you're either insane or extremely stupid. That girl is Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. You remember him don't you, considering the fact that he killed a bunch of people and got away with it."

Valentine Morgenstern the father of the most beautiful girl and the man who killed my father.

* * *

I had no idea where to go. No matter how many times I went up and down each hallways the room number in my schedule was not showing up anywhere. I walked into the teacher's lounge expecting to find someone who could help me when a security guard walked in front of me and blocked the door.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" A security guard said walking up to me.

"I'm new and I'm lost, can you help me?" I said looking up at him and moving my hair from my face.

My first mistake was moving my hair that was covering my face. My second mistake was looking directly at him and not turning around and running out of this school. He was staring at me in shock with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped to the ground. I saw him almost grab his taser from his belt.

"Ye- yes. What do you need?"

"You know what, I was just lost, but I think I knew where to go now." I said walking away from him.

"Wait, I'm sorry, they told me that you were coming and I guess seeing you being here is just-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. It's nothing you should be feeling guilty about."

"Here let me see your schedule. I'll tell you where your class is." the security guard said taking the paper out of my hands, "Alright just go all the way up the stairs, at the end of the hall, and turn right until you see room number 432.

"Thank you so much. Can you by chance help me out with me other classes too?"

"Yeah, this place isn't that complicated once you get used to it, but it definitely is big. Didn't they assign someone to help you out and take you to each of your classes."

"No, I didn't know that they were supposed to."

"Don't worry by the beginning of your 2nd period I'll send somebody up to help you out with the rest of your classes."

"Really? Thank you so much." I said and gave him a smile before walking away.

I looked down at my schedule trying to see what classes I had. Right now I had a writing class with someone named Magnus Bane and after that a drawing class with Luke Garroway. I took a sip out of my coffee and looked down at my schedule again. I had a math class with-

I looked up at the boy I had crashed into and spilled my coffee on. He had golden blonde hair and golden eyes. His school uniform complimented his muscles and he was the most attractive guy I've ever seen, but something about the way he smiled and walked made me think he knew it.

"I am so sorry. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I am so clumsy and stupid and I should've been paying attention and-" I said and he didn't even look angry, he looked amused.

"No I'm- I'm sorry and it's- it's fine. I have an extra shirt and the coffee doesn't even feel hot. Plus I should've been paying attention too." He said and he took in a deep breath once he started stuttering.

"You're sure?" I asked expecting him to get mad or even react when he saw who I was.

"Yeah, and you know what I ran into your coffee, so how about I buy you a coffee tomorrow as my way of apologizing."

"No, no that's fine. You don't have to do that. Look, I have to go to class, but thank you for being so kind about this." I said and realized that I had one more minute to get to class.

He didn't' even recognize me. Everyone in this school had either given me dirty glares or talked in loud whispers about me being the daughter of a serial killer and how "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." It was as if he didn't even know who I was. I mean, nobody's ever offered to buy me coffee and nobody's even been that nice to me. What was the difference between him and everyone else that made him treat me like this?

I looked at the door at the end of the hall and saw that it said 432 at the top of the door. I walked in to see a man who only looked didn't look much older than me. He was wearing a lot more glitter than what I thought would be appropriate and he wasn't wearing the school uniform. At first I thought that he was probably new or something too and he didn't have a uniform yet. Then I saw a student walk up to him and refer to him as "Magnus,". I recognized the name from my schedule, Magnus Bane. I was actually shocked that in a school with student's like this would allow a teacher to wear such eccentric clothing. Then again who was I to judge considering that they let me even be in this school.

"You must be the new student, Clarissa Morgenstern." Mr. Bane said walking up to me and he showed me no sign of fear or resentment.

"And you're Mr. Bane. I'm looking forward to being in your class and I would really appreciate it if you called me Clary." I said to him with a shy smile on my face. My father was the only person who ever called me Clarissa. I already had to deal with everyone's commentary about me whenever I entered a room, I didn't want to be called the name my father always used for me."

"That's fine, Clary, and please call me Magnus. Mr. Bane makes me feel like an old man with way too many kids." He said and I smiled and nodded, "You can go ahead and sit wherever you like, I'm not one for sitting charts."

"Thank you." I said and chose my seat at the front ignoring the stares I got from the students that were next to me.

I took out a notebook and pencil from my small backpack and I started drawing inside of a new page. I couldn't decide what I was drawing. I thought I was drawing a flower and then I realized that it started to look like a wolf. After a couple of seconds I had used up my pencil's eraser and it ended up being 2 pair of wings with the shadow of a man wearing them.

"C'mon Jace the party is going to be amazing. You can't sincerely be thinking about missing out." I heard a male voice say as he walked in the room.

"If I say that I'm going will you leave me alone about the subject." That voice was definitely familiar.

I looked up from my notebook and saw the 2 boys from before. They were walking into the room and when I realized that there was a pair of golden eyes on me I looked back down to my notebook. The bell rang loud and clear and I noticed that everyone around me that had been standing up and talking had sat down and silenced their conversations.

"Good morning class. I know that this is the middle of the year and we don't usually expect new students, but this is Clary and she is new here. And I suggest that you make her feel as welcome and comfortable as possible." I was glad that he didn't say my last name, even though everyone knew that I was a Morgenstern. The name itself made people shiver.

I heard someone walk inside and I saw that it was the security guard from before, "Magnus, I'm sure you've heard of the new student and I was just wondering if one of your student's could show her around. This is a pretty big school and the last thing we would want is a student getting lost." The security guard said and I heard a voice from behind me that said, "Speak for yourself."

"I'll do it." I heard someone from behind me said and I knew that it was the golden boy.

"Jace, how kind of you to offer. Of course this is Clary's choice." Magnus said pointing over to me and I could feel all eyes on me.

I turned around and saw the Golden boy standing up. He looked at me and winked at me, "C'mon Carrot I don't bite."

"It's a better alternative than getting lost, why not?" I said and stood up walking out the door taking my things with me.

"For a girl that doesn't want to get lost, you should probably not stray too far away from your tour guide."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked and my voice sounded angrier than what I actually was.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I'm just a perfect gentlemen being mannerly to the new girl?"

"Are you talking about the new girl that spilled coffee on you the first time you met? Or maybe the new girl that has one of the most dangerous father's in the world? Which one did you encounter that deserves such mannerly attention." I said and noticed that I talked louder the more I said.

"You know what you need. More coffee. You're obviously still not over the fact that your previous coffee was spilled all over my shirt and now you're letting your morning grumpiness all over me. I know that you declined the first time I offered to buy you a coffee, but trust me you need it. I know this place close by that sells really good coffee."

"How are we going to get coffee now? There's classes going on and don't you think that they'll be suspicious if they see us coming back to class with cups of coffee."

"What makes you think that we're coming back that quick?"

"It's my first day of school and I'm not going to ditch."

"Just think of it as me ditching and you're just there to tell me what kind of coffee you like. It would just be rude if I get you something you don't after being the reason that you don't have a cup of coffee right now. Carrot, I will never forgive myself if I knew that I had the opportunity to give you one of the best cups of coffee and I couldn't convince you to do so. It's the least I could do after having to throw away the shirt that had your perfect cup of coffee spilled all over it."

"You do realized how unfair you're being when you say it like that?"

"Yes." Jace said with a cocky expression.

I knew that I was going to say yes. It didn't really matter anyways. I was already hated by almost everyone and it was only my first day here. I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to share a room with someone from this school. What did I have to lose? Worst thing that could happen is that I get a disappointed look from a couple of teachers. Actually the worse thing was that Jace was going to try and hurt me. Why else would he be so nice? Then again being mistreated by the students here was better than living with my father.

"I'll go, but we can't be back too late." I said even though I probably going to regret it later on.

"We'll be back before the end of the class." Jace said walking towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Just out of curiousity, what would happen if we get caught?"

"We'll probably be expelled and never allowed to come back to this school." He opened the door to the stairs and turned around winking at me, "Ladies first."

I walked past him, but he managed to walk in front of me and he even had to slow down just so I could catch up. I wasn't sure if he was just that tall or he was just that much taller than my short legs. We kept on walking down the stairs until we got to a door that had a big green exit sign over it. There was nobody here guarding it and when Jace opened the door there was nobody outside the door. There was a security guard stopping students before they entered the teacher's lounge, but when Jace and I walked outside of the school no one was here to stop us.

"What are you two doing?" I spoke to early.

"Imogen, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Jonathan and you must be Clarissa Morgenstern." she said the name and I felt myself flinch, "Excuse my manners, I'm Imogen Herondale," she said holding out her hand for me to shake, "I'm the principal."

I brought my hesitating hand to her strong and firm one and I swear that I could see her smile when she felt my shaking hand against hers. I decided that the students weren't going to be a problem while I was at this school, my only problem at this school was going to be the principal.

"Look, Imogen I was just showing Clary around and she wanted to see the school from the outside without worrying that someone was going to attack her after recognizing her. Nobody would want that, right?"

"Of course not, but I ask that you let me continue the tour from here." Imogen said opening the door that lead back inside.

"With all due respect, Imogen, but I think Clary would feel a lot more comfortable around a student. You know how authority can scare some people. I was almost done with my tour either way." Jace said giving her a charming smile and I realized that they were talking as if I wasn't in hearing distance.

"Alright then, but the tour must stay in the boundaries inside the school."

"Of course, whatever you say." Jace said, "Since we're out here I'll take you from the front of the building." Jace took my hand and started to walk away from the principal before she could say anything else.

I pushed his hand off of mine after we were out of sight, "Look, I know that I'm the new girl and it's easy to pick on me, but what the hell was that?"

"That is our principal in a good mood." Jace said leaning against a car on the driveway at the side of the school.

"The way she treated me was as if-"

"She hates you? Yeah, don't take that personally it's rare that she let's you off with just a warning. Of course if you're with me than you'll have a much bigger chance of being left off with a smile and maybe even a lollypop."

"Well I guess you'll just have to buy me that coffee some other time."

"You do realize that she let us go and that she's probably walking back in the school in," He turned my body, so that I was still hiding behind the car, but I still could see the principal walking inside, "3, 2, 1."

"Well there's not point in walking to the coffee place now. I mean what happens f we get caught again and this time you won't be able to use your charm to get us out of it?"

"Clary, you need to relax a bit. Plus we won't be going walking. We'll be going in my car." Jace said taking the keys out from his jacket and unlocking the car he was leaning on.

He went to the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, but I still wasn't in the car. Jace opened the door from where he was sitting and said, "Are you getting in or do you plan on magically flying over there?" I got in and closed the door behind me.

"Don't make me regret this."

"Carrot, you don't have to worry about anything. Just think of this as my way of welcoming you into Idris high school and I assure you that not everyone is a gentlemen like me."

"Considering who you're up against right at this school you'll be in the lead for awhile." I said and we didn't talk for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

She was looking out the window and I saw that her fingers were twitching and it was the same way they moved when she looked at me. I had seen her drawing when we were in class, maybe that's just her way of showing what she wants to draw. I hated to admit it, but she wasn't what I had expected. She was the only girl that wasn't all over me the second I smiled at her and I wasn't sure why that bothered me. The one girl that I was getting attached to, the one girl that I was getting closer to was the one girl that I wanted to make hurt more than anything.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this. Please review what you thought and tell me whether I should continue or not. Again I'm sorry if you like Until I met him, but I wasn't really getting into the story. If people tell me that they really wanted to me to continue it than I'll start writing it again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's so good to read your reviews they really do help me to keep on writing. I'm going to try my hardest to do a chapter each week, but I still have school and life to keep track of, so I won't make any promises. I saw a review saying that the way I'm doing my pov changes is confusing and I'm just going to write the name of the person I'm doing the point of view in and that way it'll be clear. Here's chapter 2…**

Clary's POV

We stopped at a small place that read Takis in big letters. It looked really old and ugly from the outside and I wasn't really sure why this rich kid with one of the most expensive cars I've been in would take me here.

"Jace I'm glad that you're doing all this and no offense, but this place is kind of a dump."

"Red I don't think it's fair that you're being so judgemental you haven't even tasted the food."

"I thought that we were only getting coffee?" I asked him giving him a look.

"I'm offering to buy you food, should you really be complaining?"

"You promised that we were going to get back in time before first period was over. This is my first day of school and I'm already hated by pretty much everyone and I don't want my teacher's to hate me too."

"Look, Red nobody hates you. You're just the new girl and for some reason everyone just has something against the new kid."

"Except for you?" I asked attempting to raise my eyebrow and failing.

"I guess I have a thing for girls that make me hot." He said smirking at me.

"Next time I'll spill an ice coffee on you." I said while Jace and I got out of the car.

We walked inside, but it didn't look any nicer on the inside than on the outside. I looked around and realized that most of the customers were wearing uniforms just like Jace. The one place that I thought was going to give me some time away from the students at the school was filled with them. A beautiful girl with long black hair and blue eyes started to walk towards us and I was glad that I was with Jace who basically distracted anyone from taking notice of me.

"Hey Isabelle." Jace said smiling at the girl.

"Hey, Jace. Where's Alec?" The blue eyed girl asked Jace.

"I kind of didn't tell him that we were going to be here."

"You didn't tell Alec, but you told the new girl to join you?"

"Excuse my sister, this is just her extremely impolite way of asking for your name. Which is-

"Clary Morgen-" I stopped myself before saying my last name. Everyone knew who I was because of my last name, but if they didn't know my last name then maybe they wouldn't know… "Clary Fray."

"Ok… anyways I heard that you don't want to go to Kaelie's party? Why?"

"Look, Izzy I owe Clary a coffee, so we can talk about this later."

"No we can talk about it while you're buying us both a coffee."

"Why can't you just make one of your boyfriends buy you one?"

"You're right I'm sorry for ruining your date with the new girl." She looked over at me and whispered to Jace, "You could do better."

"Ignore my sister she can be a real bitch when she gets jealous."

"Don't worry Jace, I think it'd be better if I just left."I said giving a small smile to both of them.

I started to walk out when I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Isabelle standing there and she walked me outside.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said, but we need to talk."

"Ok sure." I said pulling my arm away from her grip.

"I know who you are Clary and I don't blame you for anything your dad did, but you don't know Kaelie like I do. If she knows who you are and she sees you with Jace then she'll destroy you and make your world a living hell. You seem like a nice girl, so I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm supposed to believe that you said all those things inside because you're trying to be nice and save me from Kaelie. Who is I'm assuming Jace's girlfriend?"

"Look I'll prove it to you I'll give you a ride to the school and you know what how about you come to that party I was talking about."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I've never really been to a party and I'm not sure that I want to go to one."

"C'mon it'll be fun. I can let you borrow some clothes and I can do your makeup and your hair. I'm not taking no for an answer, unless you have other plans on a friday night than you're coming."

"Then I guess I'm coming." I said and she smiled at me.

"Are you two ok?" Jace asked while he walked outside.

"Yeah we're fine. I was about to give Clary a ride back to school."

"I thought I was going to take you back to the school. What about the coffee I owe you?" Jace said looking at me.

Isabelle opened her mouth to answer, but I stopped her and said, "I didn't want to be a bother and Isabelle said she was going back to the school, so she offered to take me back. The whole coffee thing is fine as long as you don't run into more of my coffee."

"I don't know the idea is very tempting." Jace said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"C'mon Clary I'm parked on this side." Isabelle said tugging at my arm.

We walked away from Jace before he said anything else. I didn't know why I was going along with what this girl wanted me to do. Why would I care about one girl that threatened me? I was only hanging out with Jace because he invited me and he was being nice to me. I guess I overestimated how much people knew who I was. The only problem is that if Kaelie did ever find out who I was then she would probably let everyone know.

I only walked through those front doors and into the main office because I thought that I could get into art school. How could I do that if everyone at this school hated me? Then again not everyone here hated me. I mean Isabelle didn't look like she was trying to hurt me even after she said all that while we were in Takis. I actually kind of trusted that Isabelle was trying to help me even if she did it by being rude to me, the only person I didn't trust was being sincere was Jace. Jace was actually being nice to me and it isn't like a teacher or security guard because it isn't his job. It was like he didn't know who the Morgenstern family was like he didn't care who they were.

"How did you know?" I asked while we got into Isabelle's car.

"How did I know what?"

"That I was Clary Morgenstern?"

"Besides how obvious you made it when you said the first 6 letters of Morgen- Fray and my mom told me that the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern was going to be in my school." She put her hair behind her ears and slowly got out of the driveway, "And after that she pretty much told me everything up to your blood type."

"Your mom seems nice."

"Yeah you should meet her some time, she'd love you." she said and I felt myself giggle, "Weird, I thought the daughter of a murderer would be incapable of laughter."

"Yeah I thought so too."

"You know for what it's worth I'm glad you came to our school. As much as I love my friends and this school it was getting boring we needed some excitement."

"I'm glad my psychopath of a dad managed to do some good."

"I don't mean to get all personal, but where is your dad?"

"He's in the bahamas working on his tan." I said and at first we were both laughing at the idea, but once we stopped laughing the tension grew between us, "I don't know he got really angry and usually when he does that he sends me to stay a couple of days with one of his minions. Except this time he sent me here with some guy named Hodge Starkweather. He later explained in a letter that because he was accused of killing over 300 people I shouldn't be around him just in case they publicized me too. I guess it didn't really matter anyways."

"What about your mom?"

"Well, from what I've heard from my babysitter, which is a terrible source, my mom was going to leave me on the streets, but when my dad found out about me he turned out to be a hero and he had offered her to stay in our house, but she ran away when she realized she wasn't strong enough to be a mom." There was a small silence between us then I said, "I should've told you this before, but I'm like 90% sure that my babysitter had a thing for my dad and over half of the things I said are probably made up."

"Well, what do you know is 100% true?"

"Her name was Jocelyn and she's a girl."

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that she had hair like me only because my dad's hair is a really white blonde and his hair is no where close to curly."

"Lucky for you, you look nothing like your dad and you don't have to deal with being recognized more often than you want. You know it wouldn't be a terrible idea to tell people that your name is Clary Fray. I mean if I didn't know who you were than I would've definitely believed you."

"Wait wasn't everyone at your school informed that I was going to be coming?"

"If they did that then everyone and their mother would've rioted, no offense. They only told employees, so that you'd feel safe and my dad is the assistant principal. Only problem was that my mom doesn't know the meaning of self control, so after she started telling almost everyone about you we thought that you were screwed. If it wasn't for the fact that you look nothing like your dad then everyone would've probably known who you were."

Then it was all just in my head. I had made myself paranoid at the idea that everyone knew who I was and everyone hated me, but it was only in my head. After walking into the school I thought that everyone was glaring at me. It's good to know that even though my mom hated me she still saved me from being hated.

Izzy parked at the school and fortunately for us, we weren't the only students outside which probably meant it was the end of first period, "What's your next class?" Isabelle asked me.

"I think I have a drawing class with Luke Garroway."

"I have him too, he's pretty cool and for a teacher who's been here over for over 10 years he's kind of hot."

"Do you know who Magnus is?"

"Yeah he used to be my teacher."

"How old is he?"

"He's barely 24 and I know what you're thinking, but the Banes are very well respected and they're one of the richest families in New York. If one of them were to say that they want the principal's job then you say yes with a smile on your face."

"That's probably what they thought when they accepted me in the school, except instead of respect they feel fear."

"Clary that's not true, have you met the principal, she doesn't have feelings and if she does it's going to take more than fear to show them."

"I guess you're right and do you by chance know how they choose which kids get to come to this school?"

"Well you have to get a recommendation letter from an employee in the school then the assistant principal or the principal principal have to ok it."

"That's weird I met the principal and she didn't try to hide the fact that she hates me. If it wasn't for Jace she would've probably called the cops on me because I wasn't in class."

"Yeah Jace really knows how to turn on the charm."

We walked out of the car and I followed Isabelle as we walked back inside of the school. The security guard from before waved at me and I smiled back. Nobody thought it was weird that there were students leaving and entering the school that's what saved us from any questioning looks.

This time walking into the school was different. This time nobody was staring at me. This time I didn't want to hold my head down because I was afraid. This time I felt like going to this school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Jace POV

"Damnit Isabelle, answer me." I whispered under my breath staring at my phone screen.

I had sent her so many texts and I even called her, but she hasn't answered. I knew Isabelle was never rude to a stranger unless she didn't think that she was being rude. Then again I've known Isabelle for years and I'm used to her various personality traits, but Clary? She was nowhere close to knowing Isabelle like I do and she doesn't know this school like I do. I didn't want to see what would happen to a girl like her in a school like this.

Why did I care? She was only the new girl and that's all she was ever going to be. I couldn't make it anything more than that without hurting her or me. I had hated the fact that Valentine had enough power and money to hide while everyone else was trying to figure out where he is. Then again not everyone knew about Clary and even though I hated Valentine, I couldn't make myself hate Clary for something that wasn't her fault, but I couldn't be her friend. If I was her friend I would only make unnecessary problems in her life.

I walked out of Takis with the coffee I had ordered for Clary while she was still here.

I started to walk out when I heard someone call out my name from behind me, "Hey Jace, where are you going?"

I turned around to see Sebastian Verlac smiling at me and although half the time that I was talking with him I wanted to punch him in the face, I smiled back.

"Why is everyone saying that you don't want to go to Kaelie's party and that you've been hanging out with the new girl?"

"I'm shocked it took longer than an hour for the whole school to know."

"Give us some credit I mean this wasn't as big as the pregnancy that happened with that coach and one of his players."

"I was just being nice to her and if not going to the party is such a big deal than I'll just go to the stupid party."

"Well I don't really care about the party, but the new girl is kind of hot and I don't want to get in the middle of anything that might be going on between you guys."

I felt my voice hesitate, but I still answered him casually, "She's not really my type, but she is pretty hot."

"Maybe you can be my wingman and talk to her about me. You can take her to Kaelie's party and she and I can you know talk."

"Look man I've got to get back to school. I kind of told Isabelle that I'd go back to hang out with Alec." I said walking away from him.

I had told myself that I wanted to hurt her. I told myself that I was going to get revenge on her for what her dad did, but I couldn't blame her. I should've told Sebastian that I was into her, it's not like it'd be a lie. I was interested in her and there was something about her that made me want to get to know her more. Sebastian was one of the worst players in the school and he was probably going to cause more pain to her than I would be capable of. It's not like I had to worry about her going to the party, she didn't even know about it. I couldn't hurt her, I didn't want to hurt her, and I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her.

 **AN: I know that I haven't updated in awhile, but I haven't had a lot of time to write this chapter. I swear that I'll try my best to finish the next chapter before Sunday, but no promises. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review what you thought and please give me advice if you have any. I take any kind of criticism, it helps me write better and makes this story more enjoyable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, anyways here's chapter 3…**

"Class please take your seats." The teacher said, but he wasn't really asking.

We started to walk in class as the teacher started to talk and Isabelle was right about him being attractive. He had brown wavy hair that he had slicked back and it was long enough to cover the back of his neck. He was wearing a blue polo that outlined the muscles and made his blue eyes look brighter.

"Hey Luke this is Clary, the new kid."

"Yes Clary Mor-"

"She would really appreciate it if you called her Clary Fray, in order to prevent students from knowing who she is."

"Thank you Isabelle, but I'm sure she can speak for herself. How about you two go ahead and take your seats." he said and we walked away from him and Isabelle sat next to a girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

She had olive colored skin and her hair was in a ponytail with one little curl sticking out from her forehead. I sat in the seat next to Isabelle's and the girl smiled over at me, but gave a confused look to Isabelle.

"Maia this is Clary Fray, the new girl, and Clary this is Maia Roberts, my friend."

"Hey. I thought her name was Clarissa Morgenstern?" Maia whispered over to Isabelle.

"Yeah, but Clarissa Morgenstern sounds like a name that belongs to the daughter of a murderer and she's trying to avoid that, and we're going to respect that."

"Yeah, sorry, but don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about you." Maia said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Thanks I'd appreciate that." The bell rang and a couple more students walked into class.

"Ok, class take out your notebooks and do the warm up on the board, while I take the atten-"

"Hey Luke, sorry for being late."

I looked over at the door and there was a tall boy leaning on the doorway with a smirk planted on his face. He was handsome and I found myself comparing him to Jace, but he was the exact opposite of Jace. He had pale white skin, dark black wavy hair, and his brown eyes were dark enough to be black. While Jace had golden blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and his skin was tan.

"Do you have a pass, Mr. Verlac?" Mr. Garroway said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I brought you a coffee."

"I'd much rather have you come with a pass, but after class you can go ahead and set the coffee on my desk and we can talk about how much time you owe me after school."

"You sure? It's not going to stay warm for the entire class period, you know?"

"Sit down Mr. Verlac." Luke said sounding bored.

The boy started to walk towards the back with a couple other people. He must've noticed me looking at him because he looked my way and winked and I felt myself blush. He sat a couple chairs behind mine and I looked over at Isabelle who had an angry look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabelle said and she looked angrier.

I looked over at Maia and she said, "Sebastian Verlac is Izzy's ex."

"But if he's your ex than why are you upset?" I asked and the look on Izzy's face told me that I should've never opened my mouth.

"I'm upset because he had the nerve to make out with Camille Belcourt while we were still together. I know that you've probably never been in a relationship, but it hurts when someone you care about takes advantage of you." Isabelle said and I should've kept my mouth shut because she looked furious.

She was right. I've never been in a relationship and even though my dad had treated me bad I never cared about him. He was never my father, he was simply the man that would beat me, yell at me, and whenever I stopped being useful he would get rid of me like some old used up car.

I looked away from Isabelle after that, but I still saw her eyes soften and the guilt had spread all over her face. The teacher started talking, but I wasn't listening. The only thing I could process now was the one thing that I had been trying my best to avoid, but images and memories of my dad filled my head.

"Clarissa! Come down here this second." I went running downstairs from my room to see my dad standing there pointing at the drawing on the poster on the wall.

My dad had been telling me stories about the monsters who were half demon and half human and every time he would speak about the man who was destroying them in order to make the world a safer and better place. He had made it seem as if that man was the hero, but when he talked about the humans who were demons, I always saw it as if it wasn't their choice and they didn't choose to be like that. This man that my dad wanted to look like a hero only looked like an evil man killing innocents.

My dad gives me an hour or more to draw and paint. He told me to draw the story for him, so I did.

There was a man holding a bloody black sword out in front of him. He had a dark evil smile on his face and there was bodies of people behind him. I knew that when I draw I tend to let my hand lead me without paying attention to what I'm actually drawing, but I did not realize why he was angry, why he was probably going to punish me. The man had white blonde hair and black eyes. This man was the man I had feared since he first beat my nanny in front of me, since he had first beat me. This man was my father.

"Clary! Clary!" I saw Isabelle standing in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Izzy?"

"It's the end of class, I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you wouldn't answer. I wasn't even sure if you were still breathing. You scared the crap out of me! I was this close to giving you mouth to mouth."

"I don't know Iz she's still looking a little pale to me." A familiar voice said from behind us and I turned around to see Sebastian with a cocky smile on his face.

"No one asked for your opinion idiot."

"On second hand Clary, you're better off not kissing Isabelle, she tends to get really needy afterwards."

"You know what Sebastian next time you come to me begging for sex, you can suck your own-"

"Enough! If I hear the last word to that sentence then everyone gets detention with me!" Luke said eyeing everyone in the class, but when his eyes landed on me his expression softened.

Everyone stayed quiet and the teacher let out a breath, "Now, everyone except for Sebastian may leave."

I stood up and Isabelle, Maia and I started to walk out of the classroom. Maia and Isabelle had big smiles on their faces and Isabelle looked over at Sebastian and winked at him mockingly.

"What was that?" Maia asked and she was still smiling from what had happened.

"That was me winning the breakup."

"Didn't think it was a competition." Maia said.

"When is a relationship not competitive." Isabelle said as we walked down the hallway.

"Me and Jordan aren't competitive."

"Yeah because Jordan's a wuss."

"I see you ladies are talking about me." he looked over at me and gave me a half smile, "You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah I'm Clary."

Jordan offered me his hand and said, "I'm Jordan." I shook his hand and he went to Maia's side and put his arm around her.

"Clary what's your next class?" Izzy asked me.

I took out my schedule and said, "I have algebra with Annabeth-"

"Mrs. Chase? Yeah she's really nice if you don't piss her off."

"Hey Carrot!"

I didn't have to turn around to know who that was. Jace had catched up with us and he was now walking backwards directly in front of me.

"Carrot? Really Jace is Clary that hard to remember?"

"You're right Red, is much better anyways. What class do you got next?"

"I got algebra with Mrs. Chase."

"Great I'll walk you." Jace said putting his arm around me.

I quickly pushed him off me and started to walk down towards the nearest stairs.

"You do realize that we're going to the same place right? There's no point in running away from me."

"Why do you care anyways? Why don't you go to Kaelie I'm sure she'd be more interested in talking with you." I mentally kicked myself for actually saying that to him.

"Who told you about Kaelie?" Jace said stepping in front of me, "It was Isabelle wasn't it? Look Isabelle likes to overreact when it comes to Kaelie. Whatever she told you it probably wasn't even close to the truth."

"She didn't tell me anything. She told me about Kaelie's party and she mentioned that you two were together."

"She told you about Kaelie's party? Are you going?"

"Well Isabelle invited me and it's not like I had other plans, so yeah I guess I'm going."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I've never been to a party, but it can't be that bad. I mean I'll probably stay with Isabelle the entire time anyways."

"Have you seen Isabelle at parties she has no self control when it comes to anything."

"Then I'll stay with Maia."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love being Maia and Jordan's third wheel."

"Then I'll sit awkwardly in the back and wait for the cops to come and arrest me because otherwise I'll have terrible time at this party." I said and realized that there was nobody else in the staircase and that probably meant that we were late, "Let me take a quick guess that you're going to this party?"

"Yeah, but I'm probably going to take your idea and sit in the back of the party. I'm actually debating which book I should bring to the party, A Tale of Two Cities or Wuthering Heights."

"Definitely Wuthering Heights, I didn't really like A Tale of Two Cities."

"Don't hate on Dickens. The only reasons you don't like his books is because you've never been read to by someone who's voice has been compared to the voice of angels."

"Now I might go just to hear your angelic voice. For someone trying to convince me to not go to the party, you're doing a terrible job."

"You were probably going to go no matter what I said to you, weren't you?"

"The fact that you were even trying to get me to not go makes me want to go even more."

"Alright fine, if you want to go to the stupid, boring party then let's go to the stupid, boring party."

"Isn't your girlfriend throwing the 'stupid, boring party'?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"And when do you plan on telling her that?"

"The only thing I plan on doing is getting you to class before it ends."

"And that is the first thing you've said to me that I can actually agree with." I said and started to walk to class.

The rest of my classes had been normal. Sure I walked into a couple of my classes and I would get 1 or 2 comments about being the new girl. Besides that I only heard comments involving my dad when I had first walked through the front doors of the school.

Isabelle must've exaggerated when she said that her mom had told people about me.

I remember what Hodge had told me about this school. He had told me that I had to go to this school and if I did anything to bring attention to myself than I would only be an even bigger burden for my father. I had only nodded my head when he told me this, afraid that he would do something if I had answered any differently. Even now that I was in this school away from either Valentine or Hodge, I was still afraid that they would find some way to hurt me.

The loud ringing from the bell woke me up from my daydreaming. It was the end of 4th period and I rechecked my schedule to see that 5th period didn't say a room number? I looked around the classroom trying to find a familiar face and when I looked around I didn't see any. This was the one class that I didn't have either Isabelle or Jace in.

I shrugged and walked up to the teacher who was talking to one of the students. He had brown long wavy hair that almost covered his brown eyes, but his glasses pushed his hair back. He was tall and it wasn't just tall for my short legs. He was as tall as Jace, but unlike Jace he was a lot skinnier.

"Can you excuse me for one moment?" The teacher said turning to look at me, "Clary, did you need something?"

"I was just confused on my next period. It doesn't show a room number." I said casually and I felt embarrassed when I saw the face that they were both giving me.

"Um Clary it's lunch. The cafeteria doesn't have a room number."

"Right. I was just messing around." I said and started to turn around and walk away from them before I could feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey, wait." I stopped for a second and saw the boy who was talking to the teacher walk in front of me.

"If you're going to make fun of me than please just make it quick I need to find the cafeteria." I said and walked past him.

"I'm not going to make fun of you I was just going to walk you to the cafeteria and if you wanted I could sit by you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm just trying to give the daughter of Valentine the benefit of the doubt."

Everything stopped. I was looking at him with my eyes wide and my jaw was dropped to the ground, "How did you- how do you- who told you-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, "who are you?"

"Lewis. Simon Lewis." Simon said looking off to the distance and the face he made had me giggle.

"Well Simon Lewis, I'd be honored to have you walk me to the cafeteria."

We walked together down the stairs and I saw that he was typing something on his phone. At first I thought that he was texting someone, but he looked more concentrated and he was spending too much time for it to be a text.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but I didn't want to sound nosy, so I did something worse. I stared at him and took in his features carefully. His hair was messy, but it didn't make him look unattractive. He was handsome, but not in the same way Jace- No, I'm not going to compare him to Jace. It didn't matter whether Simon was more attractive than Jace. I shouldn't care. I didn't care.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No, why would you ask me that?" I said staring away from him trying to hide my blush.

"Well you were staring at me. I just thought that you might be looking at my breakfast smeared on my cheek or something."

"No I was just going to ask you what you were doing on your phone? That's all." I said deciding that being nosy is better than being a creeper with a staring problem.

"I'm supposed to be interviewing students for the yearbook. I was just doing some editing on some of the things that the students had said." Simon said not sounding very convinced.

"Why? What did they say?"

"Well one of the kids I interviewed had said that he really liked the way that the school 'babes' looked in the uniform. I changed that to him appreciating the school dress codes and their uniforms for their good quality."

"You should probably just make the interviews up and then add fake names."

"Yeah I tried that, but then I ended up quoting Luke Skywalker and my yearbook teacher was not happy about that. Mostly because she's a Trekkie."

"I've never heard of any Luke Skywalker nor do I have any idea what a Trekkie is." I said and the noise that came out of Simon's mouth didn't sound human.

"You should've just stabbed me in the chest. That would've been less painful than hearing those words coming out of your mouth." Simon said with an exaggerated shocked expression.

"You're not being serious, right?" I said sounding amused and I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Don't worry Clary I have an idea of how I could spare you having to stab me through the chest?"

"I'll do anything to avoid putting any sharp obects through your chest."

"Great! We can go to my dorm room, lets say Friday night, and watch the Star Wars movies then we can watch Star Trek."

"How many movies would that be?"

"Well Star Wars has 6 movies, but there's no need for you to watch the prequels, they're terrible. So in total 3 Star Wars movies and 2 Star Trek movies."

"Really Red this is who you start talking to? You must've been so bored, talking with him is like talking with a doormat." Jace said standing next to me and looking over at Simon in disgust.

"Is it just me or does your mouth have this tendency to make annoying sounds every time you open it?"

"It's probably just that voice in your head that's telling you how meaningless your life is?"

"I wouldn't say meaningless, doormats have a very important role in your life. I mean isn't stepping all over people a hobby of yours."

"You know what Simon, I'm sorry for comparing your social life to a doormats social life. Talking to a doormat would probably be much more entertaining than talking with you."

I wasn't sure what to say. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? I wanted to walk away, but there was a crowd forming around the 2 boys and I was worried that if their arguing would escalate to physical fighting. I was short and not very strong, if they were to start fighting than all I would do was get crushed by both of them.

When I saw both Simon and Jace's fist clench that's when I finally said something, "How about we don't do this and we just skip to the part where you both agree that you're idiots and everyone moves on?" I said hoping that if they would be angry that it would at least be towards me.

"You see Clary for blonde wannabes like Jace, it's almost physically impossible to admit anything that's factual."

"For the record my hair is naturally blonde."

"See Clary that's exactly what I mean, it's almost as if it's against his nature to-"

"Alright that's enough from both of you." I turned around to see Isabelle standing behind me looking annoyed at both of them.

"He started it." they both said at the same time.

"I could care less who started it. It stops now!" Isabelle turned to look at me and her face grew into a smile, "We have to talk about Friday night."

"Friday?" I asked remembering that Simon had invited me to watch movies on Friday.

"I thought we were going to watch movies on Friday?" Simon asked looking at me confused.

"Maybe we can do it some other time. I told Isabelle that I would go to this party with her, but I really would like to find out about Luke Skywalker and Trekkies." I said and I must have sounded ridiculous because I could hear snickering from the students around us.

Was there ever any privacy in this school? I though to myself.

"Must hurt to be rejected Lewis." Jace said.

He had either ignored what Jace had said or he didn't hear him because Simon left and he didn't even make an attempt to respond.

"Don't flatter yourself Jace, she's not going to the party because of you, she's going because of me. You are just jealous that Simon's going to get to go out with her on a date before you." Isabelle said after Simon left.

"Shut up Izzy." Jace said and walked away from both of us.

"Thanks Isabelle." I said with gratitude.

"You do realize that I can't always be talking for you. You're going to have to grow a pair and start defending yourself too."

"I would actually be perfectly fine with not being defended at all. It doesn't matter either way, I mean everyone's going to get treated badly no matter what."

"It does matter. Clary you should care about defending your honor. It's not right that you let people step all over you. If you do that then everyone's going to end up doing it."

"What was I going to do about Jace and Simon, they don't listen to me? I can't just order them around and expect them to actually listen."

"You underestimate the power you have over men, especially those two."

"What does that mean?"

"That is something that you have to figure out by yourself."

Isabelle and I started to walk further into the crowd of people until we saw long rectangle shaped tables with students sitting on chairs and some on tables. We started to walk towards one where Jordan, Maia, Sebastian and a couple of other different people that I didn't recognize were sitting by the table.

We sat down and Jace walked up to our table and a part of me had expected him to sit next to me, but he didn't. He started next to Sebastian and the other guys in the table I didn't recognize. Isabelle got into a conversation with a blonde girl sitting next to us. Maia and Jordan were whispering things into each other's ears and once in awhile they would start kissing. I simply took out my sketch pad and started to draw again.

I wasn't sure what it was at first. I saw the outline of a body, but it only had two eyes so far. As I kept on drawing I started to see that it was a boy. The boy had strong muscles on his arms and his abs. I thought that after I was finished drawing the boy I would recognize him, but I didn't. My first thought was that it was Valentine, but the boy only looked a couple years older than her. She started to add more details when she heard a voice behind her whisper her name.

"What?" Clary said turning around to see Jace.

"Sorry for disturbing, but I just thought that you looked really lonely. I guess I just didn't want you to feel lonely." Jace said and I looked at him curiously.

I thought of what Isabelle had told me about taking advantage of the power I had over men. I didn't like the idea that I had power over men just because I was a girl. I had never felt like I was strong before, but the idea that I had power over someone made me forget how my father had made me feel weak. That I definitely liked.

 **AN: I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, but every time I was going to start typing something would come up. Fortunately I got a snow day, so I had time to finish this. Spring Breaks next week, so hopefully I'll finish the next chapter in that time. Next chapter will probably be what happens up to the point of the party. So what did you guys think about this chapter? PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this chapter or what you think about the story so far. Who do you think Clary was drawing? Leave your answer in the reviews. I take all kinds of criticism and if you guys have any questions I'll post the answers at the end of chapters.**


End file.
